ESO Y MÁS
by MCGrandchester
Summary: ! - Terry está enamorado de Candy, su mejor amiga y por supuesto, amor secreto, pero al parecer ella no se da cuenta y no puede corresponder sus sentimientos hasta que Terry pone a prueba su plan para enamorarla y ambos se pierden en esa travesía, todo por un recaudo de fondos en la escuela. Él hará eso y más por conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy yo aquí de regreso con este fic, songfic, mini fic o como le gusten llamar, es pequeño, si, como saben los que han leído los otros dos fics que tengo, las publicaciones son cortas pero espero y sean gratas al igual que esta idea inspirada por una canción que en lo particular me encanta ) además esto es más que nada porque me encanta por ejemplo, los fics, donde Candy y Terry están en San Pablo, o cuando Candy y Terry son amigos del almas y uno de los dos esta enamorado del otro en secreto pero el otro ni en cuenta y pues ya saben, si alguien escribe fics así, de verdad me matan con eso. ↖(^ω^)↗**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen sus respectivas autoras, Mysuki e Igarashi. La trama es de mi total autoría y la canción de inspiración es de Joan Sebastián (QEPD), y se llama tal cual fic, ESO Y MAS._

 **PRÓLOGO**

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por alguien? , ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que sólo te ve como un amigo o peor aún como un hermano?, ¿Qué sentirías cada vez que tu mejor amiga te besa en la mejilla y tu preferirías darle su primer beso? , aquel beso que sólo tu le puedes dar, y… ¿Qué harías si pudieras cambiar eso? … ¿Qué harías por ella? , ¿Cuál sería tu plan? La vida da muchas vueltas, y de un día para otro, puede cambiar radicalmente, tener sentimientos encontrados, que lo que tu creías una perfecta amistad, se torne en el sentimiento más complejo, misterioso y hermoso que jamás haya existido: el amor. Aquel capaz de sobrepasar barreras y hacerte cruzar los montes, los ríos, los valles por encontrase, y salvar ciclones, tormentas y dragones sin exagerar, todo eso y más. Terry está enamorado de Candy, su mejor amiga y por supuesto, amor secreto, pero la parecer ella no se da cuenta y no puede corresponder sus sentimientos hasta que Terry pone a prueba su plan para enamorarla y ambos se pierden en esa travesía, todo por un recaudo de fondos en la escuela. Él hará eso y más por conquistarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESO Y MAS**

La tarde había llegado y esa loca idea aun seguía en su mente, él y Candy pertenecían al comité estudiantil de la escuela, y como cada año hacían actividades para recaudar fondos, y como requisito eran 5 dólares mínimo para entrar en los diversos concursos o actividad que se hiciera; ellos vivían la época del enamoramiento y las hormonas, mejor conocida como "adolescencia", pareciendo dura para los solteros, y una gran gala a los Tortolitos enamorados. A pesar de todo, una bella etapa. Candy y Terry eran amigos desde muy pequeños, quienes los veían dedicaban felicitaciones de "-que linda pareja hacen-" , para Terry "-vaya novia la que te tocó, yo quiero una así –", y para Candy "- que suerte la tuya, ni Susanna lo atrapó, en serio que envidia –". El no comentaba nada, simplemente se quedaba callado y listo, le dejaba el trabajo a la pecosa, ya que inmediatamente Candy se encargaba de contradecir todos estos comentarios argumentando ser "solo amigos, nada mas, como hermanos". Porque eso era lo que eran ¿no? .

En el San Pablo la adolescencia se vivía de lo mejor, a tus 15 años gozabas de privilegios y cierto albedrío en el sentido de desarrollarte mas abiertamente que a quedarte todo reprimido. Candy apreciaba a Terry solo como un amigo, y Terry sufría sin que ella se enterara, ya que al parecer mas de media escuela sabia sobre los sentimientos del inglés para con ella. Mas Terry llegó a la conclusión de poner a prueba una de sus tantas locas ideas para poder así enamorar a su pecosa de ojos verdes tanto o mas de lo que el estaba de ella.

\- Candy

\- Si?

\- ¿ya pensaste algo para los fondos?

\- Mmm… no aun no… es que las ideas que tengo están muy trilladas – dijo frustrada

\- Bueno, que te parece algo para los enamorados…

\- ¿para enamorados? … pero ya paso febrero desde hace 3 meses.

\- Pues si pero ya ves que para estos febrero pareciese ser el único mes en el año – mencionó mirando a las parejitas de las otras mesas a su alrededor. Unos con miraditas discretas, otros agarraditos de la mano, y algunos de plano queriéndose comer a la novio o novia "afortunada o afortunado" de un solo bocado.

\- Bueno y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

\- Que te parece algo sobre "almas gemelas"…

\- Suena interesante… ¿en que consiste?

\- Pues bien… .- comenzó a relatarle todo su "plan-idea-conquista" con lujo pero no con tanto detalle para arruinar la sorpresa logrando a su favor que ella aceptara.

\- Me parece perfecto, entonces mañana traemos todo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Bueno, hasta mañana- se despidió con el mismo beso en la mejilla que a veces era desviado "sin querer" por Terry en sus comisuras, pero que Candy tomaba como lo más natural del mundo.

\- Hasta mañana- respondió disfrutando el dulce e inocente beso, que si bien, hubiese querido que fuere desviado con una dirección en específica, se conformaba, ya que mas adelante, disfrutaría muchos como el quisiera, claro, si su "plan-idea-conquista" funcionaba.

 **Al día siguiente** …

\- Bueno en esto consiste, parte de los valores y temáticas de nuestra escuela es el trabajo en equipo- dijo mirando a la rectora que concordaba con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. – por lo cual en esta tablilla se podrán anotar por parejas para participar y depositar su donativo en esta caja – mencionó sacudiendo cada uno de los objetos- entonces… ¿Quién se anima.?- terminando de decir esto las parejitas de tórtolos hicieron fila par anotarse. – si fue buena tu idea Grandchester – le elogió viendo la graaan cantidad de dinero en la caja. – es mucho mas de lo que esperaba.

En la mañana al otro día…

\- Muy bien, lo primero que deben de hacer es tomar estas listas que tienen todas las actividades que deben de hacer juntos y un sobre para guardar toda la evidencia de que se cumplieron, valen selfies, recuerdos, algún objeto, lo que sea, lo más verídico posible, vale? - dijo Terry.

Cuando todos tomaron sus listas y salieron del aula Terry le preguntó..

\- No te anotaste con alguien?

\- No tengo novio- contestó sencillamente

\- No se necesita un novio para hacerlo, solo un buen amigo- dijo lanzando la indirecta que captándola Candy comenzó a vacilar

\- Ese es el problema, que tampoco tengo un buen amigo.

\- Pues aquí esta uno frente a tus ojos, vivo, entero y dispuesto – dijo señalándose y guiñando un ojo .

\- Bueno señor Grandchester, ¿me haría el honor de anotarse conmigo? – preguntó con una reverencia y una bella sonrisa.

\- El honor es mío Madame – contesto mientras tomaba su mano para besarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos provocando risas de Candy.

\- ¿un carrera hasta la colina?

\- Por supuesto.

\- A las tres…. – dijo después de que se acomodaron- a la una… a las tres! , -dijo corriendo mientras reía por su travesura y aventajaba a Terry.

\- Pecosa traviesa… - decía en un suspiro con una brillante sonrisa y avanzar para así alcanzarla y caer como siempre entre carcajadas al césped y dejar que el tiempo pasara disfrutando la compañía del otro.

 **Residencia White**.

Candy vivía sola con su madre desde que tenia conocimiento y uso de razón, por lo que sabía, su padre había muerto de un infarto provocado por la presión alta cuando ella tenía un año, pero a pesar de eso no era falta de cariño paternal, ya que su madre era ambos a la vez, y obviamente recibía doble regalo, uno el día de la madre y otro el día del padre, aunque claro, para ella, no había regalo más grande que el que ya le había dado Dios el día en que Candy nació. Su madre era estéril y junto con el padre de Candy, habían perdido todas sus esperanzas de poder concebir. Todas las noches lloraban amargamente y pedían al cielo un hijo, y fue, que tras muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento, llegó al mundo su luz, aquella pequeña pecosa y traviesa de grandes ojos como esmeraldas y rizos dorados casi como el oro, tez blanca, nívea y suave, una niña llena de talentos por donde quiera que la vieras. Era dueña de una voz angelical, irradiaba hermosura por cada poro de su piel, tocaba a la perfección cualquier instrumento que le pusieran enfrente, pero su predilecto era la guitarra, sabia dibujar con cualquier cosa que le dieses, acuarelas, colores, marcadores, hasta con un simple lápiz le daba vida a todo, era buena en la escuela, demasiado como para ser el promedio más alto de toda la ciudad y con un intelecto mayor a el de los demás , mas sin embargo, por cosas simples de la vida, Candy no quería ir con chavos mas grandes que ella, que tuvieran 19 o 20, se sentía incómoda delante de ellos, y no era por falta de que platicar, no, eso le sobraba , si no que quería vivir la vida a su ritmo, sin presiones, aunque claro como todo le gustaba destacar.

\- Buenos días señora, ¿ya está lista Candy?

\- Hola Terry, buenos días, creo que en un momento baja

\- Gracias .

\- Ya sabes que eres bienvenido, pasa.

\- Gracias.

\- No, por nada. ¿ya desayunaste?

\- Si señora gracias.

\- ¿seguro?

\- Si gracias.

\- De acuerdo, voy a poner la lavadora para apurarme con la ropa, permiso.

\- Propio.

Como era de costumbre desde muy pequeños iban casualmente en la misma escuela, y aun mas, vivían enfrente y siempre iban juntos. Terry iba a su casa y la esperaba a que bajara bella y radiante como todos los días, mientras tanto, merodeaba aquí y merodeaba allá, pensando en cada una de las fases de su "plan-idea-conquista" cuidando cada detalle y movimiento, pero estos últimos eran los que realmente salían del fondo de su corazón. Por los peldaños descendía la hermosa y esperada joven con un vestido fresco de pana y algodón verde pistache, con unas zapatillas de plataforma doradas. Cada día, la quería más, se enamoraba más, y la amaba más.

\- Listo! – dijo bajando de un solo brinco los tres últimos escalones para ponerse a lado de Terry y salir. – Adiós ma! – gritó para que su mamá desde el cuarto de lavado le contestara.

\- Adiós hija, cuídate!

\- Si ma!

\- Espera! - dijo Terry sacando su celular – una selfie de evidencia – ir a recoger a su pareja era una de las primera cosas en su lista de actividades. – Vamos? –

\- Vamos!

Aunque Terry era poseedor de un hermoso Audi negro del año, prefería caminar con Candy rumbo a la escuela, ya que esta, afortunadamente no estaba a mas de 10 minutos. Siempre platicaban de cosas triviales o de porque "casualmente" ninguno de los dos tenía pareja o alguien a quien pretender, y Terry solo se limitaba a contestar "-cosas de la vida-" y después cambiar radicalmente el tema. Y ese día no fue la excepción .

Lo que restó del día siguieron completando actividades.

\- Dos besos en cada mejilla y uno en la frente y nariz.

\- De acuerdo – aceptó divertido Terry. Cuando se reflejó en sus ojos y vio la cercanía de sus rostros, Candy comenzó a sentir un temblor en todo cuerpo, algo no estaba bien, decía ella, pero para Terry, era todo lo contrario. Beso ambas mejillas, lentamente, disfrutando el momento. Prosiguió con su frente y justo antes de depositar sus labios en la punta de su nariz, susurró.

\- Selfie- y la besó ( su nariz, en los labios aun no, jeje *^▁^*) . Llegó el turno de Candy, y estaba por demás, nerviosa y roja como un tomate y se amonestaba mentalmente "¿pero que te sucede Candice? Es Terry, tu amigo y hermano de toda la vida, nada mas" . Y al reflexionar en esto sintió una leve y extraña punzada en su pecho. Ignorándola, prosiguió con su tarea, haciendo lo mismo que Terry. Era él y su imaginación o Candy estaba temblando. La sola idea lo emocionaba, pero su mente traicionera le dijo lastimándolo " eres solo un amigo, solo un amigo"

\- Selfie! -dijo temblorosa Candy ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, y para su "desgracia", Terry se entre percataba de eso, cuestionándose asimismo si todo eso realmente estaba funcionando. So, temblorosa, se pararon de la colina y fueron a clase. Al concluir el día escolar, sin despedirse ni nada, Candy salió como rayo del aula, evitando a Terry, para llegar a su casa, echarse en su cama y tratar de tranquilizarse para lo que aún faltaba. Por supuesto, dejó a un muy extrañado Terry por su acción. Transcurrieron los minutos y el celular de Candy comenzó a sonar, apareciendo el nombre de su "amigo" en la pantalla, no estaba segura de contestar, pero armándose de valor lo hizo.

\- Bueno?

\- Candy? Estas bien? Es que saliste de pronto y no te vi.

\- Si claro, perfectamente, es que tuve una urgencia.

\- Ya veo, y ¿ la resolviste?

\- Si si, gracias por preguntar – " si como no, ahora estoy mas perturbada que antes! Genial!" - ¿ es todo? – preguntó tratando de no sonar grosera ni afectada por la llamada.

\- Bueno, ahora que me acuerdas, debemos ir al cine, eso viene en la lista.

\- Ahh, ok, ¿Cuándo?

\- Dentro de dos horas

\- ¡DOS HORAS.!

\- Si… mas o menos- reafirmó mirando su reloj de muñeca.

\- De acuerdo, te cuelgo para arreglarme, vale?

\- Si, adiós.

\- Adiós

Y en cuanto la llamada finalizó, comenzó a hacer berrinches y mohines tallándose la cara con ambas manos diciendo.

\- ayyyyyy ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo es tan complicado, tan… diferente – dijo esto ultimo en un susurro mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo en su pared, recorriendo sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos recordando los besos compartidos de Terry y suyos, preguntándose interiormente "-¿Qué es lo que sucede? , ¿Qué me pasa? , ¿ por qué ahora todo es tan extraño? , ¿tan…. Diferente? , y lo peor de todo es que yo no quiero que termine…

Tratando de conservar la calma se metió a la ducha. " Todo se resuelve con un buen baño", o al menos eso decía su mamá. Valía intentar.

Al terminar la ducha estaba indecisa en que usar, le encantaban los vestidos holgados y ropa igual pero tenía una que otra blusa y jeans pegados, no acostumbrada a usarlas mas sin embargo sentía una pequeña chispa en su interior, se había decidido, usaría algo nuevo, esta salida era especial, si. ¿no? , o simplemente era una salida entre "amigos". Tomo una blusa azul marino, con los tirantes debajo de los hombros con un listón algo transparente, y lo demás iba pegado a su cuerpo delineando su cintura y caderas, unos jeans negros a la altura del ombligo, unas zapatillas de aguja, bolso, pendientes y brazaletes plateados haciendo juego con unas orquídeas del mismo color en el cabello suelto.

Y como habían acordado Terry paso por ella en su bello auto. Descendió de él y pasó a la sala, la madre de Candy llegaría más tarde, así que la casa estaba sola a excepción de la rubia. Esta estaba insegura sobre bajar de una vez y llamar a Terry, o llamar primero a Terry y luego bajar, optando por la primera opción . Cuando lo hizo se encontró con un endemoniadamente apuesto joven que venía en juego con ella, camisa azul marino con los primeros 3 botones sin abrochar, ceñida, marcando su muy bien esculpido pecho al igual que espalda, y un pantalón negro ajustado hasta las pantorrillas y corte recto en los tobillos, y por supuesto, zapatos negros bien lustrados. ( no plateados O_o) , a los dos les faltaba el aire, avivando el fuego en su interior.

\- Hola- saludó tímidamente con un lindo y tierno sonrojo en su rostro .

\- Ah? – atinó a balbucear Terry. Y Candy solo sonrió para acercársele y decirle.

\- Vamos

\- Aja - dijo aún embobado, dirigido por Candy hacia su auto negro tomado de la mano.

\- Genial! Trajiste tu auto, ya lo extrañaba- le dijo recostada sobre el cofre.

\- No te gusta entonces caminar conmigo? - cuestionó seductoramente mientras apoyaba sus manos en ambos costados de ella encerrándola entre él y el auto poniendo sumamente nerviosa a Candy, que respondió tartamudeando.

\- Este… si… yo…digo… pues… creo que debemos irnos…. Ya… - mientras trataba de escapar

\- De acuerdo mi lady- concluyó mientras tomaba su mano y la jalaba , y esta sorprendida por el jalón sólo atinó a apoyarse en el pecho firme de este, sacando suspiros de ambos por el contacto mientras esta era sujetada de su pequeña cintura. A diferencia de el que media 1.90, ella sólo contaba con 1.65 aun con su corta edad, 30 cm de diferencia, haciendo que a pesar de las zapatillas que portaba sólo alcanzara a duras penas su barbilla.

\- Vamos – dijo Terry cortando el contacto para evitar futuras consecuencias….

El camino al cine transcurrió en silencio a excepción de los latidos de sus corazones amenazando en salir. Al llegar al cine, el inglés, se apresuró a bajar para abrir la puerta de su acompañante y ofrecer su mano que gustosa fue aceptada. Ella evitaba constantemente su mirada.

\- Estas bien? – le preguntó con voz ronca

\- Si – le contestó titubeando mientras que su conciencia la acusaba "-Mentirosa-".

\- Entremos.

Entraron a la sala indicada para la película, ahí estuvieron ambos, estaban más concentrados en sus pensamientos que nada, Candy, haciendo disimulados ejercicios de respiración y Terry rogándole al cielo por una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar. Después fijaron sus miradas en la pantalla y ambos introdujeron sus manos al bote con palomitas, ( rosetas de maíz, palomas, etc) y se tomaron al intentar agarrar una porción de las dichas. Al ver su error unos choques eléctricos recorrieron sus cuerpos y los colores iban y venían de sus rostros colorados.

\- Lo siento! – se disculparon al mismo tiempo

\- No discúlpame a mi! – volvieron a coincidir.

\- Tu primero- ofreció Terry dijo tomando una palomita y acercándonos al rostro de la pecosa causando intriga.

\- Eh? – expresó sin entender.

\- Abre la boca .

\- Ehhh, ….. Ah? – dijo obediente para que la paloma fuera introducida en su boca y en cuanto fuera tragada provocara las risas de la devoradora, contagiando a Terry.

\- Mi turno, - dijo perdiendo un poco la pena por todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día.

Y así entre risas y bocados terminaron con el bote de palomitas y son darse cuenta, con la película también. Divertidos dejaron el cine y se dirigieron al auto y posteriormente a la casa de Candy.

\- Jajaja, fue muy divertido, deberíamos repetirlo- comentó alegre Terry

\- Jajaja, tienes razón, fue maravilloso. – dijo ensoñada.

\- Me alegra que te gustara- mencionó con un mirada indescifrable y una linda sonrisa.

\- Claro- agregó un poco perturbada por la mirada de Terry, y hubo un silencio cómodo, solo con la presencia del otro bastaba, sencillamente se habían quedado sin palabras. Algo entre ellos estaba cambiando y lo sabían, no importara cuanto lo negaran.

\- Estem… creo que ya es tarde y pues… no es por correrte pero tu sabes… y- decía nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes, me voy – le dijo comprensivo.

\- Te acompaño- ofreció dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Buenas noches

\- Buenas noches- y justo cuando Candy iba a cerrar la puerta Terry se interpuso para evitar que eso sucediera y dijo

\- Candy – menciono con la mirada en el piso y voz ronca.

\- Si?

\- Mi beso de buenas noches – dijo pícaro sin levantar aún la mirada.

\- Claro- respondió temblorosa. Se acercó lentamente con destino a la coronilla de él. Y…. después…. Sucedió lo que tenía que pasar. Terry levantó su rostro y sus labios chocaron, rozándose. Candy, al percatarse de eso, se quedó quieta, totalmente. Y Terry se movió lenta y suavemente sobre la gloria que desde hace tiempo añoraba probar, hasta que fue correspondido y deseaba el tiempo se congelara y su momento durara por siempre. Su momento, que lindo se oía. Y era.

\- Adiós – dijo cortando el beso porque sabía que si continuaba no iba a poder parar.

\- Aja- dijo atónita y endiosada. Espero en la puerta hasta que Terry llegó a la propia, desde ahí, él volteó a su dirección y la saludó con la mano y Candy correspondió ingresando cada quien a sus hogares.

Aún con las sensaciones a flor de piel, simultáneamente, ambos adolescentes se encontraban recostados en sus camas, con una sonrisa boba, tocándose los labios y cerrando sus ojos haciendo memoria. Hasta que la magia se perdió y decían melancólicos con una lágrima traicionera.

-solo somos amigos-

 **Espero y les guste, mi propósito es que sea un fic más corto, eso sí tendrá más de dos caps, pero no pienso extenderme tanto.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n. n.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

No hay nada como una buena siesta después de un ajetreado día .

Plácidamente dormían nuestra parejita, dando vueltas en la cama, con una sonrisa en el rostro, ¿por qué exactamente? , simple, ¿quién no descansaría feliz soñando con el amado? , definitivamente no hay quien se escape de su encanto, y más recordando bellos momentos… en su sueño, que más que nada eran recuerdos…

 ** _Flashback & Dream_**

 _Como todos los viernes, ella despedía a su nana en cuanto llegaba su mami, y juntas horneaban unas deliciosas y trascendentes tartarinas mini de frambuesa y frutos rojos con bayas acompañadas con un sutil toque de queso crema y leche batida. En ese entonces, nuestra pequeña no tenía amigos, a excepción de los títeres y príncipes de "nana"._

 _Y justo ese día llegaba una familia importante. Gracias a que su padre pertenecía a uno de los clanes escoceses distinguidos desde poco antes de la edad media, y que actualmente permanecía un poco menos tradicionalista, sin incluir las tartarinas ya antes mencionadas de la tatara, tatara, tatara, tatara ... abuela; era como habían ido a parar a su hermosa casa con un enorme jardín y diversos árboles alrededor de ésta para trepar._

 _"los Grandchester", descendientes directos de " los duques de Grandchester"; la famosa diseñadora Eleanor Baker, el magnífico empresario Richard Grandchester , y su pequeño y ya guapo hijo Terruce Grandchester con apenas 6 años se encontraban ahí enfrente de su casa, igual de linda que la de ella. Como era de esperarse, todo nuevo vecino necesita una bienvenida, y ésta sería impartida en la casa de Candy._

 _Como la buena hija que era, Candy pidió a su madre ayudar a repartir las invitaciones, y su deseo fue concedido. La pecosa fue con su nuevo vecino para entregarle su invitación y tocó el timbre. Pasaron los segundos hasta que por fin alguien atendió. El niño que se encontraba ahí tenía su vista fija en su balón y sin prestar atención preguntó despistadamente una vez abierta la puerta._

 _\- ¿quién?_

 _\- Hola! Soy tu vecina, la de la casa de enfrente, me llamo Candy, ¿ tú como te llamas? – preguntó con toda la inocencia y ternura en su voz. El nunca había escuchado una voz tan dulce que no fuera la de su mamá. De inmediato quedó prendado a esos ojitos verdes risueños que albergaban pura felicidad. Monótonamente, respondió ._

 _\- Terry._

 _\- Mucho gusto Terry, mi mami va a hacer una bienvenida para ustedes, es mañana a las ocho- dijo entregándole la elegante invitación ._

 _\- Gracias, ahí estaremos. – dijo mirándola aún embelesado._

 _\- Adiós – se despidió dándole un besito en la mejilla._

 _\- Adiós – le respondió sorprendido mientras tocaba su húmedo cachete, viendo a la bonita chiquilla brincando al compás del movimiento de sus coletas para dirigirse a la casa continua…_

 _Estaba entre dormida._

 _\- Candy… Candy… Candy – escuchaba un susurro_

\- ¡CAAANDYY!

\- ¡QUÉ!

\- ¡ya es tarde, hora de irse!

\- ¡Ah claro!

\- ¡Terry ya está esperándote desde hace un buen rato y tu aquí tendida, de plano me cuesta bastante despertarte! , ¡ por que tu no te duermes! , ¡ TE MUERES!

\- Ay, no es para tanto

\- ¡ Que si no! . – añadió irónica su mamá – bueno me voy para que te cambies.

\- Si ma.

Nunca usaba maquillaje, ni siquiera un brillo. Pero la noche anterior había sido la excepción, usando un lindo " lips tattoo" en un durazno rojizo, y rimel para sus pestañas, del rubor, no era necesario. Esa mañana aún conservaba la sensación de los labios de Terry sobre los suyos. Su primer beso , fue dado por su primer y único amigo. Sonrojada como de costumbre, tomó una blusa de tirantes de encaje blanco de ojal amplio con una interior negra de licra al cuerpo, un short a medio muslo blanco , unas zapatillas negras tipo botín abiertas del empeine, un chocker negro y sujetó en una altísima coleta su larga y dorada melena. Así, bajó y se sorprendió al no ver a Terry. Se despidió de su mamá y salió, y no había dado ni diez pasos cuando unas suaves y masculinas taparon sus ojos y quien ella creía le decía en un susurro envolvente y ronco.

\- Adivina… - sabiendo que cierta personita no era de su agrado y que siempre se molestaba cuando estaba cerca de ella dijo con falsa inocencia.

\- Mmm… Anthony? – eso le molesto.

\- No- le contesto en el tono.

\- Claro que sí eres tú! – dijo con emoción.

\- No- contestó seco

\- Mmm. ..no? … seguro? … bueno entonces… Ah! Ya se! Archie quien más a de ser!, estos brazos fuertes y la fragancia… - dijo aspirando y suspirando el aroma de Terry.

\- NO! – contestó ya exasperado.

\- No? – preguntó con fingida preocupación – entonces quién.

\- ¡¿SABES QUE?! ¡ME VOY! – dijo destapando los ojos de la pecosa para caminar hacia la escuela. Esta al ver su enojo lo alcanzó de no más de cinco pasos abrazándose a su espalda sorprendiendo al inglés mientras le decía en un dulce murmullo apoyando su mejilla en su espalda y parte de hombro.

\- Ya sabía quién eras Terry, nadie es igual que tu, nadie tiene esa fragancia tan exquisita, y tampoco esos brazos, ni esa voz… - terminó soltándose en un suspiro poniéndose enfrente de Terry que estaba con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo haciéndole sombra. Ella al verlo encuno su mejilla en su mano mientras la acariciaba con el pulgar.

\- Terry… - volvió a susurrar mientras el retenía su mano junto a su mejilla para qué no la apartara. Levantando la mirada con sus zafiros cristalizados le dijo

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso… me lastimas- dijo con una lágrima traicionera resbalando por su bello rostro, que fue limpiada de inmediato por el otro pulgar de Candy, haciendo que ella también llorara.

\- Lo siento… no lo haré de nuevo… - dijo lanzándose y envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, acto que fue recibido con un fuerte y posesivo abrazo quedando Terry en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

\- Candy… ¿por qué?

\- ¿por qué, qué?

\- ¿por qué ellos y yo no?

\- ¿ a qué te refieres?- había sido demasiado así que dejando todo aun lado se separó de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza y la tomaba de la mano y se dirigieron a la escuela en total silencio.

\- Nada, sólo vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Todo el transcurso Candy daba miradas flash a Terry, pero el parecía estar perdido en algún punto del universo, serio, indescifrable, así estaba. Y esa pregunta la inquietaba. " ¿por qué ellos y yo no?" y no la dejaría en paz todo el día. En las clases era lo mismo ella volteaba a ver pero él a ella no "¿se habría enojado?" no lo sabía, pero lo investigaría. Por alguna razón le dolía eso que él estaba haciendo. Sentía lo mismo que él sintió y sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, y definitivamente no le gustaba la experiencia.

No era que no la mirara, lo hacía solo que no era tan obvio como ella, eso había aprendido con el tiempo a mirar sin que nadie lo notara, y amar de la misma manera hasta hace un tiempo que fue sorprendido por Mark, su mejor amigo del cual no estaba tan pegado como con Candy.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Estaba embelesado viéndola en la clase de matemáticas, la única clase en la que Candy y él estaban en equipos diferentes y a Terry le había tocado un chico buena onda llamado Mark desde hace tiempo._

 _\- Oye bro, ¿te gusta no es así?_

 _\- EH?_

 _\- Te gusta Candy- más que pregunta era afirmación. Sonrojándose por ser descubierto._

 _\- Si- dijo un tantito apenado._

 _\- Lo sabía, pero quería que me lo dijeras. – mirándolo le dijo._

 _\- No le digas a nadie._

 _\- No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

 _\- Gracias bro._

 _\- No hay de que, para eso estamos._

 _Y no estuvo tan seguro ya que un tipo llamado "Neal" que pasaba por sus mesas "sin querer" escuchó su conversación sobre "su amor platónico" haciendo que al día siguiente, media escuela se enterara, a excepción Candy, para su fortuna, o tal vez no._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

Ese día tenían 2 horas libres de laboratorio ya que el maestro había faltado, así que como rayo, Terry salió del salón. Viendo esto Candy se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Pasillo tras pasillo hasta que ella se emparejó y lo tomó del antebrazo y le dijo.

\- Terry… - este sólo la miró y continuó con su camino – Espera! – dijo alcanzándolo. – Terry!

\- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo despreocupado

\- ¿Qué te sucede a ti? Has estado muy extraño.

\- ¿yo? La extraña eres tu ¿acaso te enamoraste de mi? - pregunto en burla para ella sonrojándola.

\- Terry…

\- ¿qué? – dijo tomando su postura engreída

\- Deja de ser un mocoso malcriado y dime que te pasa

\- ¿yo? – dijo recorriendo su cuerpo con la hasta topar con sus ojos. – me voy.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta el maestro de laboratorio no vino eso significa que tenemos dos clases libres que no pienso desperdiciar, nos vemos- le contestó dando media vuelta hasta llegar a la puerta y detenerse por el gritito de Candy.

\- TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER!

\- ¿presente? – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

\- Tenemos que hablar- ordenó con la notoria molestia en su voz..

\- Hazlo- le contestó por demás cínico.

\- Aquí no – dijo viendo el ir y venir de gente. – en la colina – mencionó viendo la hora en su celular y al ver que Terry estaba muy cómodo recargado en el marco de la puerta gritó – AHORA TERRUCE!

\- Ya voy – respondió divertido por la actitud de la rubia.

\- PUES APURATE!- ordenó empujándolo por la espalda.

Y el plan de Terry era justamente eso. Todo había sucedido tal cual. El sin " mirarla" y con cierta "indiferencia", ella con su enojo y preocupación, y ahora yendo directo a donde el quería que fuesen…

 **Hola! Estoy aquí con otro cap. Mas corto que el anterior, es más que nada por cuestión de tiempo. Si han leído el fic de "VUELVE A MI", sabrán que todavía tenemos una votación pendiente para los días en que publicaré. Aún no tengo los días exactamente, pero cabe decir que gracias a Dios ya tengo más tiempo libre a diferencia del escaso que tenía. Espero y las publicaciones no sean sólo una vez por semana sino hasta más y continuar haciendo mini fics, para ustedes. Si quieren saber mas detalles sobre la votación, y los detalles de las publicaciones, recompensas y demás, pueden ir directamente al fic, capítulo 14 de VUELVE A MI, ( con nuevo formato), si lo ponen directamente en algún buscador y ponen "vuelve a mi candy candy" les aparecerá el antiguo formato con mayúscula inicial, pero prácticamente es lo mismo, como expliqué ya, lo cambié por razones personales entre Word y yo (_)**

 _Agradecimientos a todas. Mas adelante prometo agradecimientos individuales_.

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n. n.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**\- VOTACION ABIERTA**_

 **\- La votación consiste en que en los reviews dejen el fic que mas les guste o que quisieran que tuviera capítulos dobles.**

 **espero sus reviews y comentarios.!**

 **Capítulo 3**

Candy y Terry después de su leve altercado se dirigían hacia la colina para poder hablar a sus anchas de sus problemitas. Terry iba más que feliz porque todo iba a resultar tal cual él lo había planeado y Candy iba refunfuñando y murmurando palabras inentendibles que causaban gracia al inglés. Cuando llegaron a la colina Candy no podía creer lo que veía. En el verde césped estaba extendida una bella manta roja con un ramo de rosas blancas al centro y una canasta decorada con un listón azul marino. Una botella de cristal con jugo de naranja mineralizado y dos copas a los lados. Además había una caja verde, con un listón tornasol azul. Todo era hermoso y suficiente para bajar el enojo de la pecosa.

\- Terry… pero…

\- Lo sé, perdóname, estuve muy ocupado preparando todo esto ¿sí?- dijo abrazándola por detrás poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Terry… yo… no tengo nada que perdonarte, perdóname a mi…yo gritándote y tu hiciste esto

\- No pecosa, no hay nada que perdonar, mejor vamos a sentarnos. – dijo posicionándose enfrente de ella tomándola de la mano para dirigirla a la manta. Una vez ahí, Terry comenzó a sacar las cosas de la canasta y Candy se ofreció a ayudar para terminar más rápido. Por lo regular comían cuando llegaban a sus casa, ya fuera en la de ella, o en la de él, y en la escuela casi no lo hacían, por lo cual, solo habían unos aperitivos, o más bien dicho postres para gusto y alegría de Candy. Tomo una caja transparente en forma de corazón que tenía chocolates en envolturas doradas. Otra con unos emparedados de crema de avellanas y queso crema. Una más con frutos rojos y semillas con nueces.

\- Todo se ve delicioso

\- Me alegra que te guste.

\- Muchas gracias Terry.- le agradeció sonrojada.

\- No hay de que pecosa… ahh!, una selfie.

\- Claro- ambos se posicionaron de manera que todo saliera junto con ellos abrazados.

\- Selfie!- dijeron al unísono. Acabaron con todo y se recostaron en el tronco del árbol y quedaron en absoluto silencio, hasta que Candy lo rompió

\- Recordare este día como uno de los mejores de vida- dijo sin mirar a Terry y observando el cielo azul.

\- Recordaré este día como uno de los mejores en mi vida.

\- Me alegro de ser el responsable de eso. – dijo logrando que esbozara una sonrisa.

\- Me gusta estar aquí.

\- ¿conmigo? – pregunto con cierto aire bromista, pero entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma.

\- Si, contigo. – le respondió con una tierna y sincera mirada.

\- A mi también – dijo haciendo que sus miradas se entrelazaran.

En un impulso Terry unió su mano con la de ella, provocando miles de sensaciones que se dispararon como ráfagas a través de ellos. Se quedaron viendo, y parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, como si un imán los tratara de unir, sus párpados se habían cerrado y el momento de gloria estaba a punto de llegar, pero de pronto…

\- TEEERRY! – Una chillona voz hizo que su demostración de amor no fuera posible y que el mágico momento se convirtiera en uno de los más tortuosos por la presencia que ahí se encontraba.

\- Susanna- era el nombre de la portadora de tal fastidiosa voz.

Nadie sabía de la colina, y si lo hacian, nadie se adentraba por miedo a que algo les saliera de los arbustos o a perderse en la inmensidad del bosque junto al colegio. Los gritos provenían de lo lejos, pero era mejor regresar antes de que esa lengua suelta les arruinara el resto del día mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Ensordecidos por lo que iba a pasar y no fue, torpemente recogieron todo y tomados de la mano se escabulleron por los terrenos ya conocidos para desaparecer y volver a las aulas de clases. Una vez allí esperaron a que todos salieran, y el timbre sonara. Para su desgracia, la intrusa que los interrumpió en medio de su burbuja de amor, fue la misma que llevaba buscando a Terry, y "novio secreto" como loca desquiciada todo el santo día.

\- TERRY! – dijo cuando Candy y el ya habían tomado sus cosas y se encaminaban a la salida – que bueno que te encuentro! - añadió en un gesto dramático y fingido llevándose una mano a la frente y la otra hacia atrás. – no sabes como me la pase todo el día, buscándote, sentía que me iba, es que te desapareciste como dos horas y me dejaste aquí! – concluyó histérica.

\- Estaba con Candy- respondió como lo más obvio del universo, provocando que la rubia oxigenada mirara con desdén a la chica pecosa.

\- Pero Terry, ¿Qué es eso?, debes de enseñarle a la gente que respete tu privacidad, y que no pueden estar pegadas a ti como chicle todo el día. - en cuanto concluyó, unos celos, nervios, ira y coraje cruzaron por los ojos de Candy. Susanna siempre le había caído mal, por razones de la vida, pero jamás la pecosa le había dado motivo a la ojiazul para que la tratara de tal forma. Impulsada por una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados le dijo.

\- Mira Susannita, Terry tiene el derecho de estar con cualquier persona, y desafortunadamente, no eres esa persona con la que él quiere compartir su tiempo. Si esta o no el conmigo no te incumbe y es por voluntad propia, no porque le ponga la pistola en la cabeza para que se quede conmigo, yo no ando como tu de melodramática ni de pulga chupa sangre viendo a quien molestar. Además es hora de que como tu dijiste, aprendas a respetar su privacidad, que no andes como chicle, y que captes que el esta conmigo y con nadie mas, ¿me entendiste? – Concluyo con cierto fastidio y molestia en su voz

Candy casi nunca explotaba, y cuando Susanna comentaba algo, era suficiente una indirecta de su parte para calmarla, pero por alguna razón el que llegara de empalagosa y melosa con "su Terry" le había molestado en sobremanera, haciendo que mostrara solo un poquito de su lado malo. Tanto Terry como Susanna estaban sorprendidos y atónito, se veía que la pecosa era de armas tomar, pero jamás había llegado a ese punto de decirle algo así a la oxigenada.

Ese día, había sido la excepción.

\- ¿Qué tanto me ven? – dijo incómoda por la forma en que ambos la miraban. – ya es tarde, vámonos Terry- ordenó con autoridad halando al inglés hacia la salida para ir a sus hogares dejando a cierta ojiazul con un berrinche y resentimiento .

Ya llevaban 3 cuadras y Candy procuraba ir delante de él para no tener que darle la cara y explicación de nada . Por otro lado, Terry seguía sin poder salir se su asombro, y lo que le gustó de todo eso, fueron esos "celos", que por más que ella quiso controlar, no pudo.

\- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto divertido

\- ¿yo? ¿ Por que habría de estarlo? – argumento denotando mas molestia en su voz de que hubiera querido.

\- Por lo de Susanna- dijo logrando con eso que Candy volteara y después le dijera zapateando contra el suelo repetidas veces quejándose .

\- ES QUE ME CHOCA, ME CHOCA, ME RETECHOCA QUE ESA RUBIA OXIGENADA QUIERA PASARSE DE LISTA CONMIGO, Y SI YO PUDIERA.. – amenazó señalando a Terry con el dedo índice. – LE HARÍA ASI, Y ASI, HASTA QUE DESSPARECIERA DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA- concluyó haciendo como si ahorcara a alguien provocando que Terry soltara sonoras carcajadas.

\- ¿De que te ríes? – preguntó indignada.

\- De nada, solo me imagino la cara de Susanna si supiera lo que quieras hacerle- le contestó acortando la distancia entre ellos.- Además me encantas como te ves cuando te enojas- añadió tocando su nariz con una sonrisa, logrando que la pecosa dejara su enojo aun lado y se concentrara en el guapo hombre que tenía enfrente suyo- Tus pequitas se mueven, y te ves hermosa – termino con su rostro muy unido, poniendo nerviosa a Candy que débilmente susurró sobre sus labios.

\- Terry…

\- Esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir – opinó decidido a darle el beso que no fue posible en la colina, disfrutando de la gloria con sus párpados cerrados y la miel de sus bocas.

 **Hola chicas! Como están?, las que leen "VUELVE A MI" ya deben de estar mas al corriente con lo de la votación, sino, las invito a votar, como comente en el otro fic, me he dado cuenta que hay muchos fics de Albert, y que últimamente los Teryfics han estado en "coma", no porque tenga algo en contra de Albert, o de las Albertfans, no, nada que ver, sino que digo, me dejan un poco empolvado a mi querido inglés.**

 **Como sea, espero estar publicando seguido este fin de semana y que lo que lean sea de su agrado. Voten por el fic que ustedes quieran con capítulo doble. No olviden dejar sus reviews, que de verdad aprecio mucho.**

 ***AGRADRCIMIENTOS A***

 **AmmiiMorrigan, Belsythh, Darling eveling, Dereka, Esme05, MILADY21, Mako Beauty, Vada March, anmoncer1708, , kisselaBS, mixie07, Candy Terri, Dajimar, PaolaWhite, aday, brendarvazquez, nekito1.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A USTEDES Y A LAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS.**

 **Saludos y cuídense.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! La votación sigue abierta. Dejen sus reviews, hasta ahorita va ganando VUELVE A MI.**

 **Si quieren que gane ESO Y MÁS no se olviden de votar.**

 **Tengo preparado algo especial para ustedes. Para las que no sabina, el 24 DE OCTUBRE será mi primer cumpleaños aquí en Fanfiction, al menos como autora. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE MIS REGALOS (jeje o_o)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

\- Terry…

\- Esta vez nadie nos va a interrumpir – opinó decidido a darle el beso que no fue posible en la colina, disfrutando de la gloria con sus párpados cerrados y la miel de sus bocas. Definitivamente los besos ahora eran su postre favorito. No sabía cómo era posible que las parejas se besaran, sin desear hacerlo todo el día. Era como viajar al espacio y ver miles de estrellitas de colores. Era nuevo en eso. ¿Quién diría que quien le diera su primer beso fuera SU Terry? Cosas de la vida ¿no?

Lentamente se separaron pero seguían con los parpados cerrados. Y sobre sus labios Terry pronuncio unas lindas palabras.

\- te quiero tanto Candy, lo hice durante tanto tiempo que no creo posible que quepa tanto amor en mi corazón para una sola persona.

\- Terry yo…

\- no digas nada. Hónrame con tu silencio, dame la razón sin decir nada. Deja que imagine por un momento que tú también me correspondes…- Terry volteo su mirada al frente donde se encontraba la casa de Candy. ¿Cuándo habían llegado?, quien sabe.- tienes que descansar princesa, nos vemos mañana.- dijo besando su coronilla.- Adiós linda.

\- Adiós Terry.- él se dirigió a su casa sin voltear a verla, acto que causo dolor en el confundido y alborotado corazón de Candy.

Aturdida entro a su casa y se tumbó en su cuarto, pensando y pensando. Fue al buro y tomo un retrato en donde estaban ellos abrazados, con un lindo marco dorado al contorno. Observaba una y otra vez la fotografía. Si las miradas quemaran, probablemente esa foto ya se habría convertido en cenizas, pero no era fuego de ira o algo parecido, eran las fuertes llamas avivadas del AMOR.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Se despertó un poco más temprano de lo normal y con una radiante sonrisa en su faz. Estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa porque sabía que Terry vendría por ella todos los días. ¿Desde cuándo tenia maripositas en su estómago? ¿Desde cuándo se sentía así por ver a Terry? Feliz, fue al armario y saco un pesquero de mezclilla negra, deshilachado en la parte de abajo y una camisa de tirantes gruesos blanca de algodón, ambos ceñidos a su envidiable cuerpo, además de unas sandalias blancas de plataforma con pedrería negra y tornasol.

Arreglo su cabello en una trenza de espiga que iba desde media cabeza hasta las puntas y añadió unas orquídeas de perlas blancas.

Terry había llegado, el grito de su madre lo anunciaba en toda la casa, y aún más emocionada bajo cantando " _Sofía" de Alvaro Soler_. Su bella voz resonaba por los peldaños junto con las suelas de sus sandalias. Linda imagen la que se llevó Terry al ver a "su" chica así.

\- Sigo sin tu mirada, sigo sin tu mirada, sigo, dime Sofía, como te mira dime como te mira- moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados, juguetona, le dio un guiño a Terry mientras cantaba. Él también se sabía la canción.

\- como te mira dime como te mira- diciendo esto, recorrió largamente a Candy desde todos sus ángulos con sus preciosos zafiros provocando el sonrojo de Candy y las risas de ambos.

-¿anda de traviesa señorita White? ¿Qué fue lo que la puso tan alegre?- pregunto divertido por el "juego" de ambos.

\- tu, tontito, me haces feliz- soltó ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte del inglés. Para no ser atrapada en su travesura salió corriendo mientras gritaba.

\- Adiós ma, me voy con Terry.

\- si cariño, me la cuidas Terry- amenazo en broma desde la cocina

\- si señora, yo me encargo, nos vemos- se despidió para darle alcance a la rubia que ya le llevaba un buen tramo de distancia. A pesar de su estatura muy diferente a la de él, corría rápido, pero el, tenía piernas más largas, y zancadas tras zancadas la alcanzo mientras la cargaba por la cintura y le daba vueltas.

\- jaja pecosa traviesa- decía sin soltarla.

\- jaja Terry, ya jaja bájame!

\- no! Jajaja, por traviesa!

\- jaja Terry!

\- jajajaja

\- Terry si no hice nada!- objeto riéndose con una falsa y tierna inocencia.

\- claro que si pecosa- respondió bajándola pero para hacerle cosquillas.

\- yaa! Terry! Jaja ya! Me voy a hacer pipí! Jaja

\- jaja, no lo creo!

\- Terruce Grandchester! Ya! Jaja

\- no hasta que repitas lo que dijiste

\- pero ya se me olvidó! Jaja Terry! Está bien está bien, suéltame y te diré.

\- de acuerdo.

\- ayayay Dios! Casi me hago pipi, no juegues Terruce! Jaja- reclamo.

\- eso te pasa por traviesa.

\- yo?

\- si tú, ahora dime que dijiste.

\- se me olvido- ambos estaban sentados bajo el árbol del patio de la escuela, no en la colina, ya que Candy se había puesto a correr como desquiciada y muy apenas llegaron a la escuela mientras se calmaban.

\- Candy- dijo peligrosamente acercándose para volver a hacerle cosquillas a la rubia.

\- no! – exclamo al ver el intento de Terry- enserio! Se me olvido! ¿Por qué mejor no me recuerdas tú?

-yo?

\- Si, anda Terry, por favor- dijo ladeando la cabeza con ojos de cachorrito, haciendo que Terry lanzara un bufido y posteriormente resignado respondiera.

\- De acuerdo.

\- GRACIAS!

\- dijiste que…- las palabras estaban en su mente y se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, pero le causaba cierto temor decirlas y que no fueran lo que realmente Candy había dicho, sino, puro producto de su imaginación.

\- aja?

\- dijiste… que..yo, .. Que yo te hacia…

\- aja?

\- que yo te hacia…

\- feliz?- completo con la mirada cargada de un sentimiento inexplicable para Terry.

\- si

\- entonces si me acordaba jeje- agrego riéndose mientras se tapaba la mano para tratar inútilmente que el inglés no la viera.

\- eras mala- dijo indignado por la tetra que le habían hecho.

\- es que no estaba muy segura.

\- yo tampoco- menciono melancólico respecto a la felicidad que él no creía que causaba en Candy.

\- Terry- dijo suavemente tratando de llamar su atención, ya que el moreno, miraba serio hacia otro lado.

-qué?- respondió seco. En acto seguido la pecosa tomo la mano de Terry

\- nunca dudes, no lo hagas, siéntete seguro de la inmensa felicidad que causas en mí.

\- gracias Pecas

\- por?

\- por estar conmigo- agradeció acariciando su mano ganándose una linda sonrisa por parte de Candy. De pronto recordó algo- oye…

\- mmm- pregunto distraídamente Candy.

\- cuanto tenemos para la fiesta es?

\- no sé, si es bastantito porque ya llevamos tres botes llenos, y son más billetes que monedas, además, las donaciones siguen en pie.

\- qué bueno

\- sí, fue grandiosa tu idea Grandchester.

\- lo sé- contesto presumido

\- arrogante

\- gracias.

\- Terry…

\- Mande?

\- cuantas cosas nos faltan en la lista?

\- mm no sé, déjame checar… a ver…, nos falta una foto en un área verde.- ambos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, mirando el frondoso árbol.

\- este árbol vale?- pregunto la rubia.

\- yo digo

\- ok- acordó sacando su celular. Se acomodaron para la selfie.

\- una, dos, tres… selfie!- ambos estaban abrazados, pero lo que hizo Candy fue algo que le encanto al inglés en sobremanera. Cuando dijo "selfie!" Candy poso un prolongado beso en la comisura de los labios, apareciendo de esa manera en la imagen, dejando la marca del labial rosado pálido en la piel de Terry. El, al verla dijo.- perfecta…

\- lo sé- ambos se miraban ensoñados.- cuando será la fiesta?

\- el próximo fin de semana, ¿no?

\- claro, tenemos que preparar todo.

-si

\- y tendremos que ir a ver el salón, acomodarlo y decorarlo…

\- si…

\- cuando iniciamos?

\- que tal… ¿mañana?

\- ok.

\- vamos?- ofreció Terry su mano para levantar a Candy del césped.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los salones. La campana había sonado. Neal, se acercó y le pregunto cizañosamente a Terry.

\- por fin son novios?

\- nosotros…- no alcanzo a decir Terry porque una flacucha oxigenada y sin gracias llamada Gusanna, perdón, Susanna, se acercaba a ellos y lo interrumpió.

\- por supuesto que no son nada Neal, ¿no lo ves?, ¿crees que Terry estaría con alguien sin chiste como esta?- califico con desdén, provocando la ira de Candy.

\- ¿si Gusanna?- dijo intencionadamente para después pedir falsas disculpas - Oh perdón – llevándose las manos a la boca en un gesto exagerado- Susanna- pronunció entre dientes. – el león cree que todos son de su condición, que todos están en el mismo caso ¿no?, bueno, y para que aprendas a cerrar la boca y buscar otro lugar donde tirar tu veneno… - en acto seguido, agarró a Terry por las solapas de la camisa que el tenia y lo comenzó a besar frenéticamente mientras le acariciaba el cuello. Por otro lado Terry estaba sorprendido pero el atrevimiento por parte de la pecosa fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado hasta el momento. Sus labios seguían ocupados, Terry la sostenía por la cintura y tanto Susanna como Neal tenían los rostros desencajados, arrepentidos de haber dicho tal estupidez, pero que se puede esperar de esos " _pobres_ " descerebrados, como dicen, de la abundancia del corazón, habla la boca. Se seguían besando y comenzaba a hacer calor, hasta que se detuvieron por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones. Inhalaron consecutivamente para calmarse con fuego en su mirada y voz le preguntó triunfante - ¿eso respondió a tu pregunta? ¿o es necesario repetirlo? – Terry añoraba con que lo repitiera y que aunque estuviera mal para la Candy, que su Susanna pronunciara un simple si o cualquier cosa para que la pecosa se abalanzara nuevamente sobre sus labios. Por su parte la rabia, celos, enojo y otros sentimientos nada agradables se hacían presente en los rostros de ambos intrusos. La rubia oxigenada avanzo unos pasos y levantó su mano para descargar su ira con Candy.

\- Maldita seas Candice, - justo cuando la alzó con toda la intención de estrellarla en la mejilla de la pecosa una mano fuerte y masculina la detuvo por la muñeca apretándola a tal grado lastimarla.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarla, o haré que te arrepientas. Me olvidaré que eres una mujer, o que al menos así te pusieron en el acta de nacimiento porque yo no lo veo por ningún lado. Aléjate de Candy y olvídate de que algún día estare contigo.

Tomó a Candy de la mano y la llevo dentro del salón ambos dejaron el tema aun lado y no hablaron mas, en cuanto a Susanna, las lágrimas de cocodrilo fluían y fluían sin cesar de su frío, envenenado y cruel corazón, así como de sus ojos ojerosos que por mas plastas de maquillaje que se pusiera, no podía ocultar la realidad.

* * *

 **Hola chicas bonitas! Como están mis consentidas? Jaja, estoy preparando una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños jeje o_o**

 **Ya casi llegamos a la mitad de este MINI FIC. la votación sigur en pie, hasta ahorita va ganando VUELVE A MÍ. Si a ti te gusta más ESO Y MÁS, deja tu review y dale tu voto para que tenga CAPÍTULO DOBLE!**

 **Gracias a todas.**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _"Candy no es así "_ se repetía mentalmente Terry.

 _"Tenía que sacar su lado posesivo a fin de cuentas"_ le contestaba la otra voz en su cabeza.

 _"¿por mi?"_ se cuestionó un tanto entusiasmado.

 _"Si zopenco! Por quien más!? "_

Por otro lado, la chica pecosa se recriminaba su comportamiento.

 _"Si serás idiota Candice! Sólo tu le haces esas escenitas! Si no son nada! ¿Qué pensará él? Que eres una… Dios! ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! No! Ya se! NOO ESTABAS PEN-SAN-DO! "_

En señal de desesperación y nerviosismo Candy se mordía el labio inferior y jugaba con sus manos. Esto alarmó de cierta manera a Terry y discretamente le preguntó

\- Te encuentras bien? – ella, sin hacer contacto visual para no ponerse más nerviosa sólo afirmó con la cabeza. – segura? – insistió el inglés

\- Claro jeje – soltó una risilla ultra nerviosa- por que no habría de estarlo?

\- Tal vez… por lo de hace un… momento?

\- No! Jeje, que bah! Por supuesto que no, y tu?

\- Pues… tengo una duda con respecto a…

\- Algo importante que compartir con la clase señor Grandchester? – interrumpió el profesor

\- No nada.

\- Me podría dar el valor de la gravedad?

\- 9.81

\- Es correcto, comentarios en el descanso por favor.

\- Si.

Con esto, Terry le hizo una seña de "hablamos luego "

La clase paso y los chicos como los dramáticos que eran sacaban sus propias conclusiones. Finalmente pudieron hablar.

\- Candy…

\- Mande…

\- Cuídate de Susanna – la chica se encontraba hablando seguramente de ellos, cosas nada lindas, y dando miradas furtivas que le helarían la sangre a cualquiera .

\- Claro

\- De todos modos no me separaré de ti

\- Gracias – le agradeció con una sonrisa. Terry sólo asintió.

\- Ven, tenemos que comprar las cosas para la fiesta, si dejamos todo para la mera hora va a ser todo un fracaso

\- Si – acordó Candy.

Fueron a la casa de Candy para avisarle a su mamá que saldrían, y posteriormente a la de Terry para ir por su auto ya que el centro comercial quedaba algo retirado. Una vez subidos en el auto, arrancaron para irse. Durante el camino Candy cantaba y Terry solo la veía sonriendo y maravillado como EL enamorado que era, pero aun había esa duda en su corazón. ¿Qué eran ellos? Nunca le había mencionado nada acerca del noviazgo, y a la rubia parecía no importarle en lo absoluto , aparentemente estaba satisfecha con esa relación de "amigos con derechos". Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que Candy estaba en la misma situación que él, y si no arreglaban ese pequeño detalle cuanto antes, lo poco que habían construido se desmoronaría en un dos por tres sin nadie pudiera evitarlo, todo por no aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Por fin llegaron al centro comercial, aparcaron el auto en el estacionamiento y se dispusieron a hacer las compras para la fiesta. Rápidamente fueron de local en local llevándose consigo miles de cosas, para la fiesta. Por tanto movimiento, las tripas les comenzaron a rugir, y Terry propuso a uno de los puestos de hamburguesas de los tantos que los rodeaban.

A unas tres mesas de ellos se encontraba una rubia oxigenada retocándose el maquillaje, y a su lado una pelirroja artificial sin gracia que se aplicaba media botella de fragancia.

Ambas estaban ahí con bolsas de las diferentes riendas a la que habían asistido. La pelirroja, que se había convertido en confidente y perro faldero de la oxigenada rubia, le comenzó a dar golpecitos en el hombro a su acompañante ya que acababa de visualizar a una rubia de ojos verdes y un adonis de cabello negro y sedoso con unos deslumbrantes zafiros que miraban con adoración a la simpática pecosa.

\- ¿!QUE QUIERES ELIZA!? Ya te he dicho que me choca que hagas eso, ni que fueras un bebé! – exclamó con fastidio

\- Lo siento, …solo quería saber… si eran ellos…

\- A que te refieres? Explícate!

\- Ella es la que te robó a… - no alcanzó a terminar porque Susanna comprendió a quien se refería y dirigió sus ojos a donde estaba la pareja .

\- Maldita infeliz- dijo con rencor. – pero esto no se quedará así – y una idea surgió en su mente que no hacía mas que imaginar desgracias para los demás .- eliza… es hora de actuar

Y así Eliza atenta al plan de Susanna repetía una y otra vez las fases de este.

En la otra mesa, Candy y Terry estaban disfrutando de una hamburguesa con mucho queso, cuando de pronto Candy sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien, y de reojo vio a su desdicha.

\- Terry – dijo mirándolo evitando todo contacto visual con la oxigenada.

\- Mande – decía ocupado tratando de mantener la carne, los tomates y demás ingredientes entre los panes ya que cada vez que trataba de darle una mordida se le salían.

\- Susanna

\- Que tiene? – preguntó despreocupado y sin tomarle interés.

\- Justo a tres mesas.- y como el experto que era en mirar sin que nadie la supiera observó a la antes mencionada pero con una compañía algo peculiar.

\- Viene acompañada.

\- Hombre o mujer?

\- Mujer

\- Como es?

\- Pelirroja y con muuucho maquillaje .

\- La reconoces?

\- Mmm no nunca la he visto en mi vida… - decía achicando los ojos.

\- Están mirando hacia acá?

\- No, están secreteando, nada bueno de seguro.

\- Debemos tener cuidado.

\- No te preocupes, tu quédate tranquila, no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo aquí en público .

\- Ja! – expresó irónica – eso querido, a ellas no les importa con tal de salirse con la suya, o bueno, al menos a SU-SA-NNI-TA

\- No te preocupes, mejor hay que preocuparnos por la fiesta, deja los detalles menores – tranquilizó a Candy con la mejor sonrisa encantadora mientras le sobaba la mano con su pulgar.

\- Bueno- dijo con un lindo pucherito.

\- Vamos linda, dame una sonrisa- pidió con sus hermosos zafiros, hasta que finalmente Candy sonrió. – Gracias , ahorita vuelvo voy por un helado – y a la pecosa le brillaron los ojitos.

\- Helado! – exclamó emocionada.

\- Ahorita vuelvo – dijo después de darle in beso en la frente.

\- Mira a la resbalosa esa – se expresaba Gusanna de Candy.

\- Son novios?

\- No lo serán muy pronto, y tu ya sabes que hacer. – una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en si pálido rostro.

\- Claro. – decía un poco insegura la pelirroja.

\- Y ni se te ocurra echarlo a perder o me encargaré de que todos se enteren de lo del fin de semana.

\- No, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

\- Aja- dijo restándole importancia. – es hora de actuar – y así se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan.

Mientras Terry estaba en el mostrador una chica pelirroja dramáticamente alzaba voces pidiendo una servilleta .

\- Disculpa tienes una servilleta? – le preguntó a Terry con falsa preocupación y melancolía por la microscópica manchita de jugo en su blusa

\- Ehhh… ahí hay en el mostrador- dijo indiferente pero como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

\- Me ayudarías?

\- Creo que tu puedes sola, con permiso – dijo un poco incómodo por la insistencia de la chica .

\- NOO! ESPERA! – y en eso lo halo por los hombros y se paró a de puntas para poder besarlo en los labios lo suficiente como para que Candy saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás y decirle que era un idiota, no sin antes, darle su "merecido"

 **Minutos antes…**

En cuanto Susanna vio que Terry se levantaba de la mesa, que Eliza iba detrás de el y que Candy se quedaba sola, fue a la mesa de la pecosa para hacer la farsa de su vida.

\- Candy- dijo con voz dulce.

\- Mira Susanna, tu veneno ya no me hace, y no me importa lo que tengas que decirme, así que te recomiendo que vayas a otro lado a meter tu cizaña, y, que me dejes en paz, y sobretodo, ALÉJATE DE **MII TE-RRY** \- dijo enfatizando por demás esto último . A Susanna le dio un coraje, con ganas de estamparle la cachetada que desde hace tiempo quería darle, pero tenía un plan que la dejaría mucho más satisfecha, y sobretodo, cerca de "su amado", por lo que si quería que todo saliera como ella quería, tenía que fingir que había cambiado y bla bla bla. Solo esperaba que Eliza hiciera bien las cosas.

\- No Candy, la verdad, es que quería pedirte unas disculpas y espero me perdones, no pretendo que seamos las mejores amigas, o que olvides lo que pasó, sé perfectamente que eso no va a pasar, pero por lo menos, dame la oportunidad de tener la conciencia tranquila, para tratar de ser una mejor persona.

\- Te perdono, siempre lo he hecho, porque se que la ENVIDIA, los CELOS, la IRA, y el ENOJO, transforman a las personas en verdaderos MONSTRUOS y hace que nadie las quiera,- dijo refiriéndose a Susanna, y colmándole la paciencia a la misma- y puedes vivir tranquila, siempre lo pudiste hacer, ya que por lo visto, hasta ahora te acuerdas que tienes conciencia .

\- Candy , no me juzgues tan duro- decía con lágrimas de cocodrilo mas falsas que ella- quiero ser una nueva persona, alguien capaz de acercarse a alguien sin necesidad de herir sus sentimientos, alguien con un corazón bondadoso, alguien como tu, por favor – pedía suplicante y terminó convenciendo a Candy que tenía un corazón de pollo **(-.-)**

\- Ya te perdoné, siempre lo hago – dijo con un suspiro sincero en señal de rendición, mientras Susanna pensaba " _Que cursilería! Y la idiota mojigata se la creyó toda! Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá cuando vea a MI TERRY"_

\- GRACIAS CANDY! - expresó con fingida emoción.- te invito un helado, como un nuevo comienzo- "ya fue Terry por uno… mmm… pero no creo que otro más me haga daño… mmm… lo aceptaré, que más da"

\- Bueno , lo acepto- y ambas sonrieron.

En el camino ambas comentaban de cual sabor era su favorito y de que iban a pedir. Y al llegar ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Terry besando a otra chica.

\- Eres un idiota! – y le dio una bofetada a Terry, y aunque se le empañaron los ojos, no lloró, no, enfrente de él.

Y salió corriendo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! Como están? Espero y me hayan extrañado. Lo se! Me tarde en publicar, pero estoy de regreso. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo, pero no se preocupen , el enojo entre estos dos, no durará mucho, Candy sabrá analizar la situación y no caerá en la trampa de la Gusanna y la Eliza.**

 **Pronto tendrán los fics que faltan en la semana, que al parecer en vez de ser una semana, viene siendo un mes! Perdón y mil disculpas, pero lo bueno, es que tendrán mas capítulos, es decir, serían mini mini mini fics.**

 **Cuídense mucho!**

 **Siempre suya MCGrandchester.**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos n.n.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas! Como están? No he podido actualizar por lo cual les pido una disculpa. Este 2017 no inició como a mi me hubiera gustado que iniciara. Todo se ha complicado y pues si, me ha afectado, pero no es algo que yo pueda comentar abiertamente, por lo cual llevo guardando mucha cosas, que por el momento no comentaré ya que no quiero contagiarlas de mi aura depresiva.**  
 **Como sea, me agrada volver después de todo, ya estamos a marzo y no tuve oportunidad de darles la bienvenida al 2017…**  
 **Sin mas por el momento… continuamos con esta historia…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**  
Corrió, tratando de huir de esa imagen que quedaría guardada en su cabeza. El coraje, los celos, la frustración y demás , se juntaron provocando consecuencias nada lindas que terminaron en la mejilla de Terry.  
Llegó al estacionamiento y pensó en irse a su casa, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! , había llegado en el carro de Terry y no planeaba esperarlo después de lo que le había hecho, No Señor! , dignidad aun le quedaba como para caminar unas 30 cuadras, más sin embargo se sentía a punto de desmayar por las emociones vividas y quedarse tirada a medio camino y a merced de quien sabe que persona no era una opción.  
*Minutos antes ( después de la cachetada) *  
Terry estaba algo desubicado y no alcanzaba a comprender la rapidez con la que habían sucedido las cosas. El llamó a Candy pero al parecer no lo escuchó. Una mirada furibunda y asesina le dedicó al par de sanguijuelas que, cínicamente ,se encontraban celebrando la magnificencia de su plan sin tomar en cuenta la presencia del inglés. Preso de la frustración soltó un bufido, captando la atención de la pelirroja y rubia, que inmediatamente pusieron su mejor cara de víctimas. Terry en acto reflejo, y con sumo asco se limpió la boca y escupió tratando de ahogar el mal rato.  
\- ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¿Cómo te atreves a besar al novio de mi amiga? – le "reclamaba" Susanna a la "desconocida"  
\- Es que yo… - Eliza no entendía nada, ¿acaso no Susanna le había dicho que hiciera eso? ¿entonces porque ahora la insultaba?  
\- Vámonos Terry, yo te ayudaré a que Candy te perdone y verá que no fue tu culpa.- lo tomó del antebrazo para encaminarse y abrirse paso entre las mesas y las personas, pero para su desgracia Terry no se movió ni un ápice. – Terry… deja a esa cualquiera, no te preocupes, vámonos.  
\- Una cualquiera ¿yo? – expresaba dolida en medio del llanto Eliza, que se sentía traicionada por su mejor "amiga"  
\- Obvio! Quien más!  
\- PERO SI FUISTE TU LA QUE ME DIJISTE QUE LO BESARA PARA QUE CANDY SE PELEARA CON EL Y ASÍ TU TE QUEDARAS PARA CONSOLARLO MIENTRAS LE DECÍAS MENTIRAS A CANDY Y ASÍ NINGUNO SE RECONCILIARA!  
\- Créanme que eso "querida" ya lo sabía – dijo refiriéndose a Eliza- y tu – tomando desprevenida a la rubia, le apretó el cuello. – Que sea la última vez que te metes con nosotros porque lo vas a lamentar, y te recomiendo que te vayas desapareciendo de nuestra existencia o no querrás sufrir la ira de un Grandchester. Ahora, junto con tu amiga, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!  
\- Terry yo…  
\- NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA MÁS DE TU SUCIA BOCA! MALDICIÓN! DEJA DE MOLESTARNOS Y CONSÍGUETE UNA VIDA, Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR UNA DIGNIDAD, AUNQUE POR LO VISTO, ESA TE COSTARÁ DEMASIADO CONSEGUIRLA! – llorando mientras su corazón se desgarraba lenta y cruelmente, comprendió que ese era el fin y que no podía hacer nada para que Terry se fijara en ella. Justo cuando le iba a dirigir la palabra al inglés este ya había marchado.  
\- Yo… lo siento… - dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible para ella misma y que fue completamente ignorado por la pelirroja que yacía a lado suyo, babeando por el ojiazul.  
\- El será mío – susurro de manera que nadie la escuchara, nadamas y nada menos que Eliza.  
Definitivamente ese día marcaría sucesos importantes en la vida de ambas. Susanna dejaría de ser la chica resbalosa y chiflada para pasar por muchas cosas horribles que le mostrarían el verdadero significado de la vida. Sin embargo, Eliza también daría un giro muy diferente …

Terry salió desesperado debatiéndose que dirección tomar… izquierda, derecha…derecha izquierda… una vez arriba de su auto, la izquierda fue su rumbo fijo tratando de visualizar a Candy a través de las calles que cruzaba.  
La desesperación lo carcomía ,asi como la preocupación de que conociendo a Candy, esta haya cometido una locura.  
¿porqué cuando todo va genial y de maravilla, siempre tiene que haber algo, o mas bien alguien que arruine tu felicidad?  
Un torrente de agua se avecinaba mezclado con un frio rarísimo para ese día. Y empezó a llover. Aun mas preocupado, aceleró su búsqueda. Viendo aquí y viendo allá, por fin la encontró.

.  
Sus lágrimas saladas se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que caían sin parar. Ese dia era gris, frio, cruel y duro para ella, todo iba a la perfección con Terry, aunque no tuvieran aclarado su situación de amigovios, ella era feliz, feliz por estar a su lado, feliz por poder pasar tiempo con el, feliz por que se pusiera celoso, feliz de que el la amara, feliz… de amarlo a el. Pero como había dicho, ERA, ya que en ese momento todo se habia ido por la borda.  
**¿y porqué nos preguntamos?  
Por no aclarar la cosas a tiempo , y por no expresarse con claridad. Esperemos uno de ellos actúe por el bien de ambos .**

Estacionó el auto lo mas rapido que pudo para salir disparado como rayo para estar con Candy.  
\- Candy! – ella al verlo detrás, apresuro el paso. – CANDYY! NO TE VAYAS TODO FUE UN MALENTENDIDO! – y finalmente la alcanzó .- Candy… - la tomó por el antebrazo a lo que ella se soltó bruscamente.  
\- SUÉLTAME!  
\- CANDY ESCÚCHAME! TODO FUE UNA TRAMPA DE SUSANNA!.  
\- DEJAME NO QUIERO TUS ABSURDAS EXPLICACIONES! – dijo para avanzar, a lo que Terry la siguió.  
\- ¿Absurdas dices? Candy, escucha lo que estas diciendo, ¿acaso no te he demostrado que te amo? ¿Qué eres lo mas importante para mi? ¿Qué no hay otra chica que me interese mas que tu?  
\- Si eso fuera verdad… ya me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia. – dijo inconscientemente y dolida.  
\- Candy…  
\- No! No es necesario! Si no te nace, no lo hagas, disculpa por mi imprudencia yo…  
\- CANDY YA BASTA! TE HE QUERIDO EXPLICAR CON PALABRAS! HE TRATADO DE RAZONAR CONTIGO! PERO COMO VEO ESO NOO FUNCIONA, tendré que hacerlo de otra manera.  
Por la cintura tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo, y la comenzó a besar, apasionadamente.  
Ella se resistía, pero poco a poco fue cediendo a su bello castigo.  
Ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia, y la ropa se pegaba a sus cuerpos resaltando las figuras de ambos.  
Terry comenzó a subir y a bajar sus manos por toda la espalda de Candy, hasta que sintió un líquido salado en sus labios: Candy estaba llorando.  
\- Candy – dijo preocupado. Ella no respondía. – Candy- repitió. Para cuando acordó, ella ya asaltaba su bica nuevamente, tratando de saciarse como una persona que hubiera atravesado el mismísimo desierto. Tomó las mejillas de Terry, paró el beso y lo miro a los ojos.  
\- Jamas… no me dejes… no permitas que nos separen… a pesar de lo que diga… te amo… no quiero sufrir… tengo miedo… y mas miedo me da al imaginarme una vida sin ti.  
\- No tengas miedo… jamás te dejaré… siempre estaré para ti….  
\- Yo también.  
\- Te amo  
\- Yo también te amo.  
Y se besaron nuevamente, consolando ambos corazones adolescentes que se amaban sin duda alguna.

* * *

 **CONTESTO REVIEWS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
